mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Snow White (スノーホワイト), also known by her real name, Koyuki Himekawa (姫河小雪), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In Unmarked, she was a well-known Magical Girl in N-City who had always dreamed of becoming a Magical Girl. The following information contains spoilers past Unmarked. Click to reveal: In Restart, she was sent as an external staff of the Examination Division to negotiate with Keek. She has the title of "The Magical Girl Hunter". In JOKERS, Snow White came to S-City to find missing Ripple. In ACES, she visits W-City in response to call from Puk Puck. In QUEENS, affected by Puk Puck's power, she became the main combat force in Puk's Faction. Appearance Snow White human.png|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Unmarked (Arc 1) Volume 7-LN-030.jpg|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in JOKERS Primula Farinosa.JPG|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Episodes Φ (left) Snow White_full.jpg|Snow White in Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White JOKERS_full.jpg|Snow White in JOKERS Snow White ACES_full.jpg|Snow White in ACES & QUEENS Human As a human, Koyuki has short, dark brown hair. She has a long fringe which almost reaches her eye. She usually wears a dark brown-and-white bow on the left side above her ear. She has brown shaded eyes and is fair-skinned. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, her hair length maintains with the difference being; her hair color becomes a very pale pink. Described in the Light Novels as "Platinum Blonde". She wears a dark brown hair band with a giant unbloomed cherry blossom on her left, with a dark brown ribbon, similar to her human version, and some bloomed cherry blossoms on the right side of her hairband. She has light-tan eyes and also fair-skinned. She wears a white schoolgirl uniform with a dark brown ribbon and lines. The sleeves of her costume reach her elbow and have a red colored band on the left sleeve. She wears gloves which are lengthened from her elbow to her hand. On her dress, there is a gold chain. There are also two long ribbons on the back side of her costume with cherry blossoms. She wears a miniskirt which is gray and white in color. Her shoes are knee-length and are white in color with dark brown stripes. It has somewhat of a sky-blue wing on each shoe. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White is an idealistic magical girl. Being a fan of magical girl shows since she was a little girl, she had a very naive mindset when it comes to magical girls and how they should act. Her ideology as a magical girl is based solely around helping people. She believes magical girls exist only to help others, and as a result, was very reluctant when the Elimination Games were revealed to be a survival game. When other magical girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White stuck true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases, refused to try to get into conflict with other magical girls, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Snow White is a very active Magical Girl and finds time in her daily life to do as many magical girl activities as she can. After Unmarked (Arc 1) After the events of the first Arc, Snow White is no longer the idealistic magical girl as she was before, and has become jaded with what she has seen. She shows little to no remorse towards any magical girl who threatens the lives of people. Her activeness from before is maintained, yet it's now focused on hunting down these rogue magical girls instead. Snow White remains efficient, and hides her emotions very well, especially during the times when she has to fight. Rarely does she show any signs of weakness when dealing with the enemy, and no matter how she feels inside, she will not let it show outside. She is also a lot more willing to fight, however, she doesn't fight unnecessarily. Snow White will still look for a peaceful solution. However, should things turn sour, Snow White will not hesitate to fight if challenged. Snow White avoids working together with magical girls, for fear of being unable to protect them, but also because she can't bring herself to opening up to others, in case she may lose them. As shown during QUEENS, Snow White has a very low opinion of herself. She does not consider herself to be the "ideal Magical Girl" and savior that everyone seems to believe that she is. She even seems to despise being praised by others. Snow White believed that she no longer cared about her own life. During JOKERS, when she believed that she was going to die, she was fine with it. However, during Aces, she discovered that some part of her still feared death. She realized that she was willing to accept death when the times comes, but isn't looking to die. However, this isn't because she cared about herself, but because she feared what would happen to those she sought to protect if she wasn't there anymore. In her real life, she still maintains her Koyuki persona and does her best to act like how she was before the events of Arc 1 towards her real life friends. Magic To hear the voices of anyone under distress. Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's powers allow her to hear the voices of people in distress. The cause of distress is irrelevant, only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable and is dependent on various factors, such as physical and mental conditions of the person. Her magic doesn't have to be focused and works in a radar-sense fashion. In this way, she is able to detect people without knowing that they were there in the first place. Her abilities have been shown to ignore any sound-based prevention, as it is, in fact, people's minds that she hears, not their actual voices. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's magic develops further after intense training. Her powers now allow her not only to hear the voices of people in distress but to also pinpoint a person's distressed thoughts. In this upgraded version, she possesses a form of fear-based mind reading, wherein the fears, nervousness, and negative thoughts of a person are able to be heard by Snow White. She can also focus this on one person, being able to find things such as information that they don't wish to share, or weaknesses that she can exploit. This ability also helps her during combat, as Snow White is able to read her opponent's next move before they launch it. This allows her to seemingly move one step ahead of her opponents, as they are now technically thinking aloud their moves to her and creates a feedback loop, wherein the opponent becomes even more stressed and tired from fighting Snow White. Special Item(s) 4-Dimensional Bag: A Magical Item that allows you to store a variety of items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. Rabbit's Foot (Former): A Magical Item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. Ruler: A Magical Item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. Fire Scimitar: Princess Inferno's unique scimitar that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant, and is strong enough to inflict damage to other magical girls. After Princess Inferno's death, Snow White possessed it and stored it in the 4-Dimension Bag. Relationships La Pucelle Snow White and La Pucelle were childhood friends, both of which loved and admired magical girls since they were little. Snow White was the only one who La Pucelle could talk to about magical girls with while they were kids, and thus grew very close over their love for magical girls. Unfortunately, during middle school, they moved away from each other, and Snow White even expressed her desire to talk to him again about magical girls. When they met again as magical girls, their relationship was rekindled, and they decided to become partners and protect N-City together. Snow White is shown to be happy that they could meet again, and even happier that they both were able to become magical girls. After La Pucelle's death, Snow White is shown to become extremely depressed and upset over the loss of her childhood friend. From then on, Snow White showed a lot more fear for her own safety without her friend around, even attempting to use her lifespan to buy a weapon. Hardgore Alice Shortly after La Pucelle's death, Hardgore Alice and Snow White become partners. After Hardgore Alice's death, however, Snow White begins her descent into becoming the Magical Girl Hunter. Ripple After the events in Unmarked, Ripple and Snow White become partners. Ripple helps teach Snow White how to fight, along with Pythie Frederica. Violet Violet is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Yoshiko Yoshino Yoshiko Yoshino is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Sari Sari is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Pythie Frederica After the events in Unmarked, Pythie Frederica mentors Snow White. Fal After the events of Restart, Fal became Snow White's mascot. Keek Snow White was sent to negotiate with Keek during the event of Restart. Shadow Gale Shadow Gale gave Snow White Pfle's memory at the end of JOKERS. Lake of Fire Flame Flamey Flame Flamey is one of the rogue magical girls who got hunted down by Snow White. Princess Deluge Both Princess Deluge and Snow White were involved and survived the incident in JOKERS. Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Snow White were childhood friends before JOKERS. After Inferno's death, Snow White kept her scimitar in her 4-Dimension Bag. Marika Fukuroi After the events in JOKERS, Marika Fukuroi and Snow White start to get close. Puk Puck Snow White received Puk Puck's request in rescuing Premium Sachiko Uluru Snow White partnered with Uluru during ACES. Premium Sachiko Snow White partnered with Premium Sachiko during ACES. Sorami Nakano Snow White partnered with Sorami Nakano during ACES. Trivia * Snow White's real name, Koyuki Himekawa, roughly translates to "River Princess" (姫 Princess and 河 River), and "Snow", or "Light Snow" (小雪 '' Snow ). * Despite her hair being portrayed and described as pink in JOKERS, ACES, and the Anime adaptation, in the 1st Arc and Restart, her hair color has been described as "Platinum Blonde". * In the Anime, Snow White is a fan of the in-universe Anime ''Cutie Healer. A character from the show, Dark Cutie, is an actual Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Snow White ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Snow White has the following stat: Arc 1: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Softheartedness: 5/5 JOKERS: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Softheartedness: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters